


Mountain Man (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beards (Facial Hair), Beta Derek Hale, Evolved Derek Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Nudity, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Pining Derek Hale, Recluse Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werefox Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek vive una vida solitaria en las Montañas Rocosas hasta la aparición de un extraño zorro.





	Mountain Man (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountain Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027611) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Muchas gracias a StaciNadia por dejarme traducir otro de sus magnificos oneshots ^^
> 
> Se trata de un oneshot escrito para "Sterek Secret Santa" en Tumblr

  
Era pacífico, vivir en las montañas, pensó Derek mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su cocina, bebiendo una taza de café. Sus vecinos más cercanos estaban a millas de distancia, y le tomaba un par de horas conducir hasta la ciudad más cercana. Tenía soledad, paz y tranquilidad. Era exactamente lo que le gustaba.

Después de que Derek evolucionó, dejó Beacon Hills y nunca miró hacia atrás. No había sentido que pertenecía allí desde que su familia se había ido. Todos menos dos estaban muertos, y Peter y Cora hace tiempo que se habían ido. Scott y su manada ya no lo necesitaban. Tenían a Deaton y el bestiario de los Argent para obtener información si alguna vez la necesitaban.

Había viajado con Braeden durante un tiempo al principio, pero finalmente sus caminos se habían separado. Derek nunca había esperado que estuvieran juntos por mucho tiempo, como compañeros de viaje o pareja. Sin embargo, se habían separado amistosamente y ella había prometido ayudarlo si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Él no había necesitado llamarla todavía.

Había estado en Nuevo México cuando él y Braeden se separaron. Luego viajó hacia el norte y se dirigió a las Montañas Rocosas. Hacía frío cerca de los picos de las montañas, pero descubrió que a mitad de camino de las montañas era el lugar perfecto para vivir. Había muchos árboles y bosques para correr, especialmente desde que había evolucionado y podía transformarse en un lobo completo, al igual que su madre y su hermana.

Los recuerdos de su familia se habían vuelto menos dolorosos a lo largo de los años. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde que había estado solo sin nadie que lo distrajera. Finalmente llegó a entender que lo que le había sucedido a su familia nunca había sido su culpa. Todavía se sentía triste porque su familia ya no estaba con él y porque era un animal de manada abandonado, pero la culpa se había ido. Y había liberado la ira que una vez lo había consumido. No había sido su ancla desde mucho antes de que él se fuera, y solo le añadía peso a su alma. Se había sentido mucho más libre ahora que se había ido.

A menudo se preguntaba si su familia estaría orgullosa de él. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que estarían tan emocionados por ya no sentir culpa o ira por su muerte. Su familia siempre había querido la felicidad para él y sus hermanas. Tampoco había envidiado a Scott por hacerse cargo del antiguo territorio de su familia, ya que era un verdadero alfa y Derek no había sido un alfa desde que renunció a su poder alfa para salvar la vida de su hermana Cora. Pero de vez en cuando se preguntaba si debería haberse quedado allí, ya que había sido una de las pocas cosas que quedaban de su familia. Trató de no pensar demasiado en eso.

Pero ahora estaba forjando un nuevo territorio para él en un lugar nuevo. Con el dinero que había obtenido del seguro de su familia, había logrado comprarse una gran parte de la tierra y los suministros necesarios para construir y amueblar una casa. Había contratado a personas para construir una pequeña cabaña, según sus especificaciones, pero él había estado allí ayudándoles, martillando y cortando madera. Él mismo había hecho el porche.

Salió de su cabaña dos veces al mes para conseguir comida y otros suministros. La gente de la ciudad era amistosa, pero no se entrometía en su negocio demasiado. Incluso comía en el restaurante cuando iba a la ciudad algunas veces y ocasionalmente se socializaba un poco con la gente de allí. Pero principalmente, Derek estaba solo. Era una vida solitaria, pero Derek había quedado satisfecho con eso.

Se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Un lobo, incluso un hombre lobo, era un animal de manada y le gustaba estar con otros de su misma especie. Pero habían pasado años desde que había estado con otro lobo, o incluso con alguien a quien pudiera considerar manada. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez querría vivir entre humanos o incluso otras manadas. Pero estar solo vino con un precio que Derek nunca quiso pagar.

Uno de los mayores temores de Derek siempre había sido que se convirtiera en un omega, se volviera salvaje, lastimara a alguien y fuera derrotado por los cazadores. Ese era a menudo el destino de un hombre lobo que ya no tenía una manada. Pero a veces pensaba que aún sentía la sensación de estarlo profundamente en su interior, lo que le había dado una pequeña sensación de satisfacción. Sin embargo, como no los había visto en casi cinco años, no estaba seguro si solo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Junto con el crecimiento mental, había cambiado un poco físicamente desde que se fue también. Los músculos que una vez tuvo como alfa volvieron al tener que realizar una gran cantidad de trabajo físico debido a que vivía solo. También ocasionalmente ayudaba con la construcción de casas o muebles para otra persona si se enteraba de algo mientras estaba en la ciudad, por lo cual se le pagaba. También se había dejado crecer la barba. Ahora era un poco larga y espesa. Casi podía oír la voz de Stiles en su cabeza llamándolo un hombre de las montañas o algún otro apodo ridículo.

Stiles era la única cosa que aún lamentaba haber dejado atrás en Beacon Hills. Pero Stiles había sido joven, probablemente aún estaría en la universidad. Probablemente se quedaría en la manada, se encontraría con un tipo agradable o una chica que caería a sus pies y viviría feliz para siempre. Sin Derek. No necesitaba que Derek arruinara su vida.

Él suspiró. Pensar en Stiles siempre hizo que quisiera volver corriendo a Beacon Hills, pero no podía hacer eso. Había crecido desde que se había ido, había mejorado mentalmente. Estaba mejor sin volver nunca más a ese lugar tóxico. Incluso para Stiles.

De repente, escuchó un rasguño muy suave en la puerta de su casa. Inmediatamente se puso en alerta, sobre todo porque nadie tenía idea de dónde estaba, incluidos los cazadores. Esperaba que la comunidad de cazadores todavía supusiera que estaba muerto desde que murió antes de evolucionar, y Chris Argent no revelaría la verdad.

Escuchó el latido del corazón que latía rápidamente fuera de su puerta. Parecía ser el latido del corazón de un animal, aunque algo le recordaba un poco a Stiles. Se arrastró hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió, preparado para usar sus garras si era necesario.

Había un zorro sentado en la puerta de su casa, con su cola roja y tupida moviéndose detrás de él. Lo miró, haciendo ruidos emocionados. Luego se acercó y comenzó a frotarse contra él como lo haría un gato.

Derek sospechó. Esto definitivamente no era un comportamiento normal de zorro. ¿Podría ser alguien maldecido por una bruja? ¿O tal vez un cambiaformas, un cambiaformas zorro? Nunca conoció a ninguno, y no podía recordar que su familia hubiera hablado de ellos o que conociera uno. La criatura más cercana a la que podía pensar era kitsune como Kira y Noshiko, y sabía que no podían transformarse en zorros. Pensó que tal vez ellas podrían saber algo sobre ellos, sin embargo.

Raramente lo encendía, pero aún conservaba el viejo teléfono celular de cuando todavía vivía en Beacon Hills. Estaba lleno de mensajes de Stiles a lo largo de los años alternando entre preguntas sobre dónde estaba o si todavía estaba vivo y solo balbuceando sobre su vida, pero también había habido un mensaje ocasional de Scott que le dejaba saber cómo estaban las cosas en Beacon. Hills y un mensaje de Kira haciéndole saber que ella también se había ido de la ciudad.

No sabía si quería contactar con alguien de Beacon Hills, pero Kira parecía lo suficientemente segura. Por lo que él sabía, ella todavía no había vuelto a Beacon Hills. Ella había sido dulce y amable y había sido capaz de manejarse bien con una katana, y le había gustado mientras la conocía.

Fue a su habitación y abrió el cajón donde el teléfono estaba escondido. Dudó un momento antes de encender el teléfono, ignorando los 53 mensajes nuevos de Stiles desde la última vez que lo había encendido, y busco la información de contacto de Kira. Con la esperanza de que ella todavía tuviera el mismo número de teléfono, presionó la llamada y esperó que contestara.

Después de unos pocos timbres, una voz femenina se quedó sin aliento y dijo: —Derek, ¿eres tú?

Derek interiormente suspiró de alivio al escuchar la voz de Kira. —Sí. Hola, Kira.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya has vuelto a Beacon Hills? Yo aún no porque todavía tengo mucho entrenamiento que hacer, —soltó Kira con entusiasmo.

Derek se rió. No se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos oír una de las voces de su vieja manada. —Estoy bien. No estoy en Beacon Hills. —No mencionó nada acerca de, probablemente, nunca volver allí. Él no necesitaba escuchar ninguna decepción. No quería que nada arruinase su estado mental mejorado y que posiblemente se volviera salvaje. Eso simplemente no podría suceder.

—¡Está bien! —Chilló Kira. Si ella había sentido algo de nerviosismo por parte de Derek, ella no dijo nada, por lo cual estaba muy agradecido. —¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo?

Derek miró al pequeño zorro, que había entrado en la cabaña y estaba husmeando, explorando cada centímetro de la cabaña y haciendo ruidos. —Tengo un zorro aquí que no actúa como un zorro. Sé que los kitsune no cambian, pero ¿puedes decirme algo que pueda convertirse en un zorro, como un cambiaformas zorro? —Él contuvo el aliento, esperando su respuesta.

Hubo una pausa mientras Kira pensaba. —Los cambiaformas zorro son raros, pero pueden cambiar a una forma de zorro.

—Tenía la sensación de que el zorro es un cambiaformas, —dijo Derek. —O eso o alguien que fue maldecido por una bruja.

El zorro, aparentemente ajeno a la conversación de Derek, trató de saltar al mostrador de la cocina. Desafortunadamente, calculó mal y no llegó hasta el mostrador. Cayó al suelo en un montón, pero antes de que Derek pudiera ir a comprobarlo, el zorro simplemente se sacudió y se fue a explorar a otra parte.

—¿Sigues ahí, Derek? —Dijo la voz de Kira desde el teléfono que casi había olvidado.

—Sí, todavía estoy aquí, pero tengo que ver por qué este cambiaformas o lo que sea vino a verme por cualquier razón, —explicó.

—Está bien, —dijo Kira. —¡Fue realmente agradable hablar contigo otra vez! No desaparezcas, ¿de acuerdo? —Él podía imaginar su brillante sonrisa.

—Está bien, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek. —Adiós, Kira.

—¡Adiós!

Derek colgó el teléfono y se acercó al zorro. Estaba parado en un parche de luz de una de las ventanas y parecía que estaba sonriendo. Cuando Derek se acercó, jadeó. En la luz, vio que la criatura tenía diminutas manchas marrones en todo su pelaje. Si bien los zorros no siempre eran rojos y blancos perfectos, él sabía que esas manchas marrones no eran normales. De hecho, le recordaban a los lunares de Stiles.

Derek se congeló. La locuacidad. Las manchas marrones. La torpeza. Todo sobre este zorro solo gritaba Stiles. —¿Stiles?, —Pregunto tentativamente.

Tuvo una breve visión del zorro sonriéndole antes de que comenzara a cambiar. Se transformó en el chico, no, el hombre en el que había estado pensando.

Stiles en realidad tenía una barba incipiente, lo que hizo que Derek se preguntara cuánto tiempo había estado deambulando como un zorro. Su cuerpo pálido, que ahora estaba viendo cada centímetro de, estaba cubierto de esos diminutos y pequeños lunares. Trató de no pensar cuánto quería besar todos y cada uno de ellos.

Stiles se puso rojo y se cubrió con sus manos. —¡Hey, Derek! —Saludó, tratando de ser despreocupado y fracasando miserablemente. —Así que aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo.

Los hombres lobo no se preocupaban particularmente por la desnudez, ya que tenían que desnudarse para cambiar, pero Derek aún corrió a un cajón para agarrar unos pantalones de chándal para que su invitado no invitado pero bienvenido se pusiera.

—¡Gracias, hombre! —Stiles sonrió, usando los pantalones de chándal para cubrirse. —Sé que no te importa estar desnudo, pero no me gusta mucho. Quizás con el tiempo. Tal vez si me pongo de pie como todos esos hombres lobos guapos... —Se sonrojó y se fue arrastrando a otra habitación para ponerse los pantalones.

Momentos después, salió con los pantalones de chándal. Se veían grandes en él, y se asentaron en sus huesudas caderas. Pero lo mantuvieron cubierto, y eso era lo importante. —Ah, es bueno estar usando pantalones otra vez, —dijo, suspirando de alivio. —Te ves tan increíble como siempre. Y esa barba se adapta a este nuevo look de leñador, ¿verdad? —Imitó acariciarse la barba en la cara.

—¿Por qué eras un zorro?, —Preguntó Derek, saltándose justo sobre la pequeña charla. —¿Y por qué viniste aquí de todos lados?

—Siempre directo al grano, —Stiles se rió nerviosamente. —Entonces, sí, historia divertida. Fui mordido por un cambiaformas zorro. No esperábamos que un estuviera en Beacon Hills. Nunca antes habíamos oído hablar de un cambiaformas zorro, y no es como si hubiera venido a Scott pidiendo permiso para estar en Beacon Hills como debería haberlo hecho.

Derek cerró los ojos. —Lo siento, Stiles. —Sabía que Stiles nunca había querido la mordida desde el principio.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, estoy atascado con eso ahora. Más vale que pongas buena cara ¿sabes? Y al menos mi padre sabía sobre lo sobrenatural antes de que sucediera.

—¿Estaba enojado?, —Preguntó Derek.

—No. Pero esperaba que yo no fuera tan torpe como un zorro. No consiguió su deseo, —Stiles se rió tímidamente. —Pero de todos modos, tratamos de averiguar cosas sobre los cambiaformas zorro, pero no tuvimos suerte. Ni siquiera Chris Argent sabía nada. Nadie sabía qué pasaría si alguna vez cambiaba. Lo cual, por supuesto, sucedió por accidente.

—Por supuesto que sí, —Derek trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Estúpido, inquieto, torpe y adorable Stiles.

—Me convertí en un zorro, como si tu podías convertirte en lobo antes de que te fueras. —Su voz se tambaleó un poco con las últimas palabras. —Um, de todos modos, no sabía cómo cambiaba, y definitivamente no sabía cómo volver a cambiar. Scotty intentó ayudar, Lydia también, pero yo no podía a cambiar. Al menos podía usar mi linda y pequeña nariz astuta para escribir en mi teléfono para comunicarme con todos, pero sabía que no podía ser solo un zorro hasta que algún otro cambiaformas zorro viniera a la ciudad para ayudarme, porque quién sabe cuánto tiempo podría ser eso. Así que fui a buscarte.

Derek estaba sorprendido. —¿Para mi? ¿Por qué?

Stiles miró directamente a los ojos de Derek. —Fue tu olor. Me sentí tan protegido cuando estaba cerca, como en tu loft. Sabía que tenía que intentar encontrarte.

Derek se quedó sin aliento. Definitivamente no esperaba eso. Se había sentido atraído por el olor de Stiles, así como por el resto de él, durante años, y descubrir que Stiles ahora encontraba que su olor era un consuelo fue toda una revelación. Por un momento, se permitió imaginar un futuro donde él y Stiles estaban juntos y muy felices.

—Cuando cambié de posición—, continuó Stiles, —capté tu olor y no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza. Pensé que tal vez sabrías cómo podría regresar. Llevé mi teléfono celular a la boca para seguir dejando que mi padre y Scott al menos supieran que todavía estaba bien. Solo les enviaba un mensaje rápido que decía “estoy bien” o algo así.

Derek levantó una ceja. —No llevabas un teléfono celular cuando entraste a mi puerta. ¿Lo perdiste en tu camino?

—En realidad, escondí mi teléfono en un árbol fuera de tu casa. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo pronto y decirles que te encontré! —Explicó Stiles. —Pero de todos modos, accidentalmente retrocedí mientras dormía una noche. Seguí corriendo porque realmente quería verte. —Se mordió el labio y miró a Derek.

El hombre lobo se acercó a Stiles. —Me alegro de poder verte, —,dijo en voz baja.

Stiles sonrió suavemente. —Me podrás ver mas seguido. Siempre eres bienvenido de nuevo en Beacon Hills, ¿sabes? Eres manada.

—No soy manada, —insistió obstinadamente Derek. Él no podría serlo.

—Sí, lo eres, —dijo Stiles, sonando completamente convencido de ese hecho. Golpeó a Derek en el cofre. —¿Todavía no sientes el vínculo de la manada?¿Nunca te preguntas por qué nunca te has convertido en omega?

Derek estaba sorprendido. Por primera vez, extendió la mano y palpó los débiles lazos de la manada que creía que habían sido solo su imaginación. Podía sentir cinco vínculos distintos. Uno tenía la sensación de ser el del alfa y hogar, que era Scott. Un vínculo un poco más débil que él podía ver era el de Lydia. Hubo otros más débiles que serían los de Isaac y Kira, que tampoco estaban físicamente con la manada de McCall. Le conmovió que Isaac todavía lo considerara manada, considerando lo malvado que había sido con él. Y el vínculo de Stiles había sido el más fuerte de todos y el que hizo que Derek pensara que todavía podría estar en la manada. Y se estaba haciendo más fuerte ahora que se habían reunido.

—Fue real, —dijo Derek con asombro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, grandote! —Dijo Stiles, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. —¿Honestamente pensaste que te habríamos echado? Siempre fuiste nuestro guía, lo quisiéramos o no en ese momento. —Se rió tímidamente. —Pero todavía eres manada. Siempre estarás en la manada, y siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros.

—No sé si quiero irme de aquí, —dijo Derek en voz baja, mirando por la ventana para no tener que mirar la cara decepcionada o enojada de Stiles.

—Este es un lugar bastante agradable. —Stiles no parecía decepcionado ni enojado. Derek le echó un vistazo y estaba mirando alrededor de la cocina con interés ahora que era humano otra vez. —No creo que fuera a dejar un lugar tan maravilloso. ¿Realmente construiste todo esto?

Derek estaba sorprendido de que Stiles lo hubiera notado. Estaba orgulloso de su pequeña cabaña. No estaba lleno de muebles o cosas inútiles, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba. —Sí, —dijo. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

Stiles le sonrió y se llevó un dedo a la nariz. —Pude olerlo, —le dijo. —Soy un cambiaformas zorro ahora, así que puedo oler todo el trabajo duro y el amor que entró en este lugar.

—No es solo la cabaña, —dijo Derek de repente. —No encajo en Beacon Hills. Y hay tantos malos recuerdos allí. No tengo todos los sentimientos de culpa que tuve, pero no sé si alguna vez me sentiré cómodo allí.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza. —Esta bien. No tienes que volver si quieres. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes si alguna vez cambias de opinión. Todos te extrañan. Te extrañé. —Se sonrojó ante su admisión.

—Siempre me arrepentí de dejarte atrás, —dijo Derek en voz baja. —Pero tenías solo diecisiete años en ese momento. Todavía tenías tu último año en la escuela secundaria.

—Bueno, me dejaste atrás, —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. —Pero ahora te he encontrado. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa diabólica. —Y he estado viajando durante semanas y semanas sin Roscoe. Creo que tal vez deba quedarme aquí y recuperarme. —Pareció preocupado por un momento. —Quiero decir, si no molesto la soledad que tienes aquí. O si no me quieres aquí. O…

Derek lo detuvo poniéndose un dedo en la boca. —Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron. —¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Ya sabes, —dijo con complicidad, —¿dónde estamos exactamente? ¿Es este Colorado? ¿O Wyoming? ¿O Utah? ¿O en otra parte? ¡Vamos, dime, Derek!

Derek se rió fuerte y feliz. Tenía la sensación de que estaría haciendo ese sonido mucho más en el futuro.

****

Unos meses más tarde, Derek estaba sentado en su porche nuevamente. La silla a su lado también estaba ocupada. Y él estaba bien con eso.

—Estás mucho más feliz aquí que en Beacon Hills, —le dijo John Stilinski.

—Lo estoy, —admitió Derek.

Stiles se había estado quedando con él durante los últimos meses, y solo se fue a su casa el tiempo suficiente para recoger su Jeep y regresar. Fue a la ciudad con mucha más frecuencia que Derek, y la gente del pueblo amaba al joven comunicativo. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba en la ciudad, estaba con Derek. Se divirtieron cambiando a sus formas de animales y jugando. Compró muchos libros nuevos para que los leyeran, y trajo su computadora portátil desde casa para que pudieran ver películas juntos. Derek no sabía que su vida podía ser tan buena.

Todavía no estaba seguro de querer volver a Beacon Hills, así que comenzaron invitando a Beacon Hills a ellos. John, por supuesto, como el padre de Stiles fue el primer visitante. Kira vendría en un par de meses.

—No tienes esa mirada embrujada que solías tener, —dijo John. —Estar lejos es bueno para ti. Quizás también sea bueno para Stiles.

—Nunca mantendría a Stiles lejos de ti, —dijo Derek rápidamente, no queriendo que el hombre lo malinterpretara. —Él siempre es libre de irse y verte, o volver contigo o cerca de ti si eso es lo que quiere.

—Pero eso no es lo que Stiles quiere, —llegó una voz detrás de él.

Derek se volvió y vio a Stiles mirándolo furioso mientras le daba un trago. —Stiles quiere quedarse aquí con Derek y tratar de hacer que las cosas funcionen.

John se encogió. —¿Hablando de ti en la tercera persona otra vez, hijo?

—¡Por supuesto! —Stiles le entregó a su padre la otra bebida que sostenía, luego se sentó en el regazo de Derek y lo abrazó. —¿Todavía quieres que me quede aquí contigo y hacer que las cosas funcionen?, —Preguntó ansioso.

Derek respondió con un casto beso a los labios de Stiles.

Stiles sonrió. —¡Lo tomaré como un sí!

La vida no era tan pacífica, pero era feliz, y a Derek le gustaba mucho más.

Fin


End file.
